Electronic equipment with a media player according to the above is typically portable. Some examples are portable music players (e.g. MP3 players, Apple® iPod®) and portable video cameras (camcorders). In recent years, mobile telecommunication terminals have been introduced which, in addition to their primary purpose as means for providing telecommunications services, also act as a storage and presentation device for media. Such media is often created with the mobile terminal itself by means of a built-in camera and/or sound recorder, but it may also be downloaded or streamed into the mobile terminal from a remote site.
For the rest of this document, a mobile terminal suitable for telecommunication with a mobile telecommunications network compliant with for instance GSM, UMTS, D-AMPS, CDMA2000, FOMA or TD-SCDMA will be used as an non-limiting example of an apparatus with a media player within the meaning of the claimed invention.
The media player of the mobile terminal (or similar portable media player equipment as described above) uses the terminal's local user interface as primary presentation resource. For natural reasons, the local user interface has its limitations because of the mobile terminal's portable nature. The increasing sophistication of modern mobile terminals in terms of media recording quality and storage capacity has lead to desires from users to be able to enjoy the media content also on a remote media presentation device, such as a television set, a computer monitor or a video projector, to allow an enhanced presentation of e.g. still images, video sequences or slide-shows. Use of a remote media presentation device often provides better media presentation capabilities (e.g. bigger display screen, more colors, better resolution, higher sound quality, etc).
To this end, there are nowadays mobile terminals which have a media output port for connection to a remote media presentation device which will function as a secondary presentation resource for the media player.
Because of the high data rate required to transfer e.g. a video sequence for real-time presentation on a remote media presentation device, the mobile terminal will typically have to be connected to the remote media presentation device via a cable attached to the terminal's media output port. In turn, since the cable has limited length, the mobile terminal needs to be close to the remote media presentation device, and thus a user will have to operate the media player by holding the mobile terminal and using its local user interface while standing close to the remote media presentation device. It is apparent that this has its drawbacks for instance when the remote media presentation device is a television set, which is more comfortable to view from a distance.